


America's a girl?!

by Ystradwel



Series: Best of All Worlds [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ystradwel/pseuds/Ystradwel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America's biggest secret is shared with the world, only its just first snowfall of her carefully guarded secrets. Fem!America/Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own plot alone.  
> This is my interpretation of Fem!America.

On rare occasions England found his day going smoothly. The depressing rarity came from living with his brothers and proximity to mainland Europe. It also stemmed from America's habit of coming over at random times to complain about something. The younger nation never took note of what ended up interrupted.

"BRITAIN!" The aforementioned nation pounded on his front door. With his brothers indisposed, England sighed and answered the door.

A taller, blond nation's arms flew about England's neck as the nation's face burrowed into his shoulder. God, what had happened now? Sure, he like that America confided in him, but it grew wearisome at times.

Gently, he patted the other nation's head, "now, now Amelia, what happened?" Only three other nations knew the truth about America's gender. For over two hundred years she hid it well. So long as no one heard him using her real first name.

"Japan….video…tell…"

The three words he could understand explained everything. For the last few years he suffered through listening to both Amelia's and Kiku's heart throb complaints. Unsurprisingly, Amelia remained oblivious to Kiku's affection, whereas Kiku suspected hers. The main problem lay in Amelia pretending to be a man.

"I was over at Japan's two days ago after a conference and we played video games during the games…"

"Amelia, hold up and used punctuation," England held the other nation at arms-length. If he had to listen, he might as well understand. An unpunctuated stream of words hampered his comprehension.

The young woman nodded, Nantucket bobbed with her, "right. Well we played video games until about three in the morning. South Korea joined us until midnight. He went to wake up China." God, poor China, England thought. "I…I…J…Japan nearly kissed me."

Now they reached the main problem. England knew that for nearly ten years Japan struggled to come to terms with his perceived homosexuality. Actually, it may have gone on much longer before Japan started talking to him. Of course, Amelia refused to say anything.

"But Arthur," she started talking faster and louder. "I think Japan loves me, and I love him, but will he accept me? I mean, he thinks I'm a guy. So does the rest of the world, but that doesn't matter. How do I know Japan would accept me as an equal? After all, some nations still see women as inferior. So do some of my people, but that's beside the point. If I tell him, should I tell the rest of the world? No, that's second to this problem…"

"Amy, perhaps you should…"

"Tell him? I know, I should. After all, he loves me, and what's in a name? I'm still the same general person. You know that. Still, it'd be strange for him to treat me like a woman…"  
"Amy, please…"

"Take this elsewhere? Matt's engrossed in a hockey match; you know what he gets like during those. Besides, I think he had Netherlands over…"

"Netherlands is…"

"In a relationship with him? Duh, I know that Iggy. In fact, I think he might propose soon. But that's not the problem here! What do I do Iggy?" The nation clung to his shirt, nearly tearing the fabric.

"You could try…"

"Telling him? Yeah, I should. I'm gonna hafta soon anyway. The way things are going, I only have to worry about Arabic nations, and…"

"Please," England pleaded, just wanting to her let him finish a sentence, "can you…"

"Act like a girl?" Amelia snapped, "hell no!" She paused in consideration, "I guess I could, sometimes. Some girls act like boys, so in that way, I'm still acting like a girl! Besides, it's France who screams like a girl. Not important," she waved hand dismissively. "Anyway, perhaps I'll tell the truth when I get a female president, to bad Woodhull never got elected. I liked her. Ack, I'm off topic again! What do I do Iggy? Please tell me! I don't know anymore!"

When it finally looked like she might let him speak, England removed her hands from his shirt. Slowly, he began, "Amelia Frances Jones, do you realize…"

"I'm acting like a fool?" Amelia sighed, and relaxed, "I should just tell him everything huh? You're great counsel Iggy you know that right?" Before England could say anything, she hugged him tightly. "Thanks for your advice!"

When she dropped the act, she really acted like a girl sometimes. Not that 'Alfred' would have listened that closely either. Their conversations on this topic tended to take this route. At the end she praised him for his help, when he said next to nothing. It made no sense.

"You do give good advice Iggy. It's surprising you haven't admitted your feelings to France."

"Amelia, that's not what I'm trying to say." Arthur held her shoulders once she let him go. Best just to tell her now and ignore her last comment, gods the girl could make a complete fool of herself, and him, sometimes. "I'm hosting an EU Conference today. The rest of the EU is in my living room."

In another other situation, her jaw hitting the floor would be comical. It took a lot to make her speechless. The blood drained from her face, as she turned her head to see the EU Nations staring at her. Their expressions ranged from amused, to shocked, to annoyed. Somewhere in the room, Poland laughed obnoxiously. Under their gazes, she flushed, still in stunned silence.

As she wore a mini skirt and form fitting t-shirt, nothing could disguise the truth. The haircut similar to England's only served to verify her identity. That, and she'd been talking to England so loud Iceland must have heard her.

"Shit."

The one word loosened a torrent of comments.

"Ve~ America's such a pretty girl!"

"Ahohohon, now I know why you were determined to keep control of her Angleterre!"

"Why the hell did you never say anything? I beat you with my frying pan! I'm a horrible person!"

"You think I'm going to propose to Matthew?"

"Aw, brother that'd be so cute, don't you think Luxem?"

"She looked just a like a little boy, don't you think Sweden?"

"Not awesome! How can a girl drink the awesome me under a table?"

"Lithuania, you must have known, why didn't you tell me and Latvia?"

"Finally another female world power!"

"But you're a former power Hermana. Lovi~ don't you think America's pretty too?"

"Yes, fine bastard…CHIGI!"

"Ve~ you'd be really pretty with longer hair!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

A dead silence fell over the gathered Nations. Crickets chirped audibly the back ground. The EU looked between England, America and Germany. "Right, now that we've establish America's true gender, we have a meeting to get back to. If she chooses to continue hiding her gender, that's up to her…

"Isn't that the like most fab secret Korea?" Everyone went dead still as they listened to Poland talk. "I mean, hiding her, like, gender for, like, two hundred years! That's like totally extreme don'tcha think?"

"Crap," Amelia hissed. "Don't bother not telling people, half the world will know by tomorrow!"

She had a point, England knew. When it came to gossip, Nation's spread it like wildfire. Since Korea knew, East Asia would know within twenty minutes. From there, he couldn't predict the spread.

With her secret blown, Amelia snatched out her phone to call someone. England suspected she intended to call Japan. Best to tell him herself than to let Korea or China.

"Oh no you don't!" Hungary snatched America's phone, and grabbed her arm. Behind them swarmed Belgium, Portugal, Ireland and Italy. "Now that you're official one of us, we ladies have to see that wardrobe of yours!" Clearly, no one told her that Italy had tagged along yet.

As the female Nations, and Italy, left for the United States, the males just stood there in silence.

"Meeting adjourned." Germany grumbled, and EU filed out of England's house.

When England shut the door after they dragged Poland out, he rubbed his head to stop the impending headache. Best to get a cup of tea, that always calmed his nerves and eased headaches.

"Oi! Lloegr!" Wales yelled from the trap door to the attic.

"Let's us out!" Northern Ireland screamed, as Scotland pounded on the door.

Perhaps he would in a few hours. But judging by their pounding, they might manage to break it down this time. Though, judging by the sudden smell of roses behind him, England had something more pressing to deal with.

It would be hours (and a house full of cats) before anyone realized Greece fell asleep next to England's fire place.


	2. To the Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people are always behind the gossip curve.

Another month, another World Conference, another week long head ache, Canada banged his head against his chair's head rest. How their bosses expected them to make any progress baffled him for nearly a hundred years, so he gave up working it out decades ago. Every month they spend a week somewhere in the world locked up together; the meeting room remaining mostly intact marked a successful conference.

Like every month, he, America, Mexico and Belize flew to the conference together. Unless one of them hosted it, then they traveled separately.

"Hey Mattie," America dropped into the seat next to him, "Should be fun huh?"

Canada scowled at her and went back to his book.

Wait…

Canada looked back up, "Should you cut your hair?"

"Why?"

"It's gotten a bit long; it's covering your ears now."

"So?"

"They're going to say something."

"I know."

Rather than continue the conversation, Canada shook his head and kept reading. Tales about time travel always made more sense than his sister did three hundred sixty-five days out of the year. If she wanted people to interrogate her about her longer hair he refused to step in.

About halfway through the flight she and Mexico got in an argument, he only needed a few words to know to ignore them. Nearly two hundred years of disputing over the same damned issue taught Canada not to interfere, Belize learned the same lesson quicker than he did and moved to the front of the plane once it started. Neither did anything unless it got too violent.

By the time the plane landed they settled into standard stony silence, which, given the standard time-table, would end in about half-an-hour.

"Amy?" Canada frowned, "why aren't you dressed?"

The other Nation looked down at her tank top and shorts, "I'm fully clothed Mattie. Don't tell me you're going to nag me too."

"The others are going to see you."

"Duh, they have eyes."

He was missing something, but what? From the look in her face it should be obvious, but what on earth could it be? Since the first time she attended a Conference, she went to great pains to dress like a man and act like one. Her current outfit gave it all away, even showing off a little cleavage.

Slowly, he said, "they'll realize you're a woman."

Her brow furrowed, "How can they realize something they know?"

"WHAT?"

His twin jumped back, startled by his shout, catching Mexico's and Belize's immediate attention too.

In a more restrained tone, he asked, "Since when?"

"Three weeks ago, don't you remember how I made a fool of my at England's house?"

"This is the first I'm hearing of it Amy."

"Ah...um…well..."

How the hell was he the last one to find out about this? How had no one thought to tell him his sister revealed her secret in what he could only imagine as a very interesting episode? It evidently slipped everyone's mind that none of them told him... again.

Though, it bothered him that none of the other Nations called him to confirm the latest gossip. Either they didn't believe it, or they... something, he had no idea what the others might collectively agree on without speaking. Unlike America, the others didn't baffled him or leave him scratching his head, except during instances of silent communal agreement.

"How?"

"Huh?"

"What did you do?"

She shrugged, "Nothing too bad, interrupted a EU meeting."

Hanging his head, he sighed, "Tell me on the way there."

From the exit Mexico laughed, "Left out again huh Matthew?"

"Shut it Juan."

The looming conference suddenly went from boring and stressful to interesting and twice as stressful. Sure America could look after herself just fine, but anyone who so much looked at her wrong would face his wrath, which was apparently terrifying. Well, his wrath, England's and Japan's would deter unwanted advances for the duration of the meeting. Sadly this time they might destroy the meeting building, at least it was in China this month.


	3. Jealousy in the Conference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while, but I'm finally happy with this.

Japan was confused.

Granted, since he discovered America spent over two hundred years lying about his—no, _her_ —gender, confusion planted itself as his default emotion. Despite the war, and later economic disputes, and everything before that Japan believed he understood the young Nation. After all, there wasn’t much to the hyperactive, incredibly strong young man who believed in heroes, always told the truth and played children’s games.

He, like everyone else he admitted, never thought there could be more to him.

Now Japan found himself wondering how well he knew America. Not only was America female, but she acted factors of magnitude calmer and more collected than the male version.

Since the Conference started, she behaved more mature, more intelligent than the young man Japan so well it disturbed him. He paid no attention to England’s economic presentation, nor did anyone else for that matter.

That she was an attractive young woman who knew how to dress up and apply makeup so well it made it more difficult to pay attention. When she stood the two inch heels let her tower over most other Nations, not that she needed help doing that. Japan was sure Italy sketched her instead of taking notes. From the look on Germany’s face he guessed right.

It reassured him when she sent Canada a familiar look that promised trouble. She muttered something to him and he choked off laughter—nothing new. As he watched she whispered something to him, then he turned to Mexico and whispered to him. Slowly the game of telephone rounded the large oval table. By the time it reached Japan it sounded like, ‘Mutated fig Newton’s.’ Whatever she said originally got corrupted by accents and Nations half-paying attention.

Well, at least they weren’t throwing paper airplanes again—or anything else.

Getting back to his confusion, Japan had planned to admit his feelings to America the next time they saw each other. After nearly kissing after playing video games, he decided to take the plunge and tell who he then thought was a guy. For years he grappled with idea he was gay, finally accepting it enough to admit it to America.

Then it turned out America wasn’t who he thought he was.

But he still thought he was gay. Also, he wasn’t sure he still loved her.

Reconciling Alfred and Amelia seemed impossible; he doubted they were the same person. Since he fell in love with Alfred, did that mean he didn’t love Amelia?

Yet, when some of the others eyed her chest he longed to trash them. He had no doubt she could take care of herself, but it still angered him. Maybe he thought that they should treat her as a person, not an object. This, now that he thought about, might be part of her motivation to hide her gender originally. Despite the day an age, only a few Nations treated their female counterparts as equals. Unless the female proved herself worth fearing, then they treated her, not with respect, but with a healthy fear.

At the break Denmark slung an arm about her shoulder, whatever happened between that and him flying across the room into the wall, Japan had no idea, but he had a good guess.

“Really dude? Did you seriously think that would work?” America snorted, looking nothing like she just threw the other.

Denmark stood, not bothering to fix his rumpled suit, grinning at her, “Someone had to try.”

Not far from Japan, Vietnam snorted, “No they didn’t.”

Though during the previous meeting (before they all learned the truth about America) South Korea grabbed his-her-breasts, he didn’t try again. Now that Japan thought about it, he never grabbed a woman’s. Some others snickered, which America heard somehow and hurtled a handful of bouncy balls at them (he had no idea where she hid them.) The female Nations giggled.

“Young Lady,” England huffed, “you don’t throw things indoors.”

She rolled her eyes, the same look on her face that Japan saw on Alfred a million times before.

“Artie, you don’t. I do.” Alfred would have ignored it all, laughing it off; Amelia refused to take people’s nonsense. That thrilled Japan, so maybe he stilled loved her.

“Kiku~ you should talk to her,” Italy bounced up to him. “She’s so pretty.”

Before he could say anything, Prussia accosted him, whispering perverted things in his ears.

For once he was grateful when China showed up. “Leave him aru,” China tried to pull him free, “if he don’t want to speak to her, he not have to. Come Japan, now that we know America keep such a secret, you might rethink that alliance.”

Again, someone replied before he could, this was getting annoying.

“That’s not gonna work China.” America pulled Japan over to her, slinging an arm around his shoulder, ignoring his discomfort at the contact. Nothing new Japan realized, nothing at all. She laughed, “C’mon pal, we’re still buddies. Aren’t we Kiku?”

“H-H-hai.” Japan jerked a nod, trying to pretend like the contact didn’t unnerve him. America was so hands on with _everything_ , not shying from touching people or picking things, and people, but on a whim. Ever since they met this drove him crazy.

“Good, let’s go. Coming Italy?” America dragged him along as Italy bounced along behind them.

Eventually in the hallway Japan wiggled free, “How can you act like your gender change nothing?”

America frowned, “dude chill. It changes nothing if you don’t let it.”

“B-but,” Japan stammered, his mind whirling.

“Listen, when you work this out come talk to me.” She patted him on the shoulder and glided over to her siblings, laughing loudly at something Australia said.

Chile joined them as Japan watched, snapped at her about something, which she waved off. Nothing about their behavior changed from the last time Chile confronted America about something. Then again, their relationship had been improving over the years.

Something about the way Chile acted towards her angered Japan, the way she laughed at his joke made him realize a very important thing:

Italy was right, she was very pretty.

Chile had noticed too.

Even worse, Chile was a very attractive Nation. There was something rough about him, which Japan knew suspected appealed to America. Maybe Japan was overreacting, but he suddenly feared losing her to someone else. That he heard from the grapevine her confessing her feelings for him to England, which the whole EU overheard; he believed she might get swept away by Chile. Or anyone else, but right now he focused on Chile.

So, he loved America. He’d watched enough anime to know how it felt it situations like this and what it meant. Yet, he stood there as she wandered off with her group, walking close enough to Chile to make him jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Love Triangle wasn't intended, but how much of it is all in Japan's mind?


	4. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America receives advise, and acts upon it.

As the world superpower, World Conferences demanded a level of care and attention, plus individual meetings with almost every Nation attending. Except Canada and Mexico who stopped by whenever it suited them; well, Mexico started doing that _after_ NAFTA mostly to annoy her. Unlike Canada her relationship with Mexico ranked high on the _ridiculously_ complicated list; he resented her and drove her crazy, she treated him dismissively, only noticing when something when wrong or his problems affected her. A lot of her relations were ridiculously complicated, but she hoped to simplify her and Japan’s eventually, but the Conference left little time for personnel things. Almost every time she spoke to anyone, they talked shop, treaties, agreements, disputes, things that she did to anger them, etc. Really, she knew most only tolerated her because they had to, and that she exasperated her friends frequently.

It was damned exhausting.

“Hey Meri?” Philippines stuck her head in the door, “Can I…?” Despite early history, she and Philippines developed an easy friendship, though she never told the other about her real gender.

America grinned at her, “Always. Sup?”

A dark skinned beauty, Philippines always turned heads, “It’s about Mexico.”

Groaning she rolled her eyes, “What’s he done now?”

“He got drunk last night and mentioned you had a brother…”

“Duh, I’ve got several, and whatever Hong Kong is.” Though, from Philippines’ body language she guessed this had nothing to do with her half-mad family, but something, or someone else. Her eyes narrowed, “Hundred year rule.”

The other’s mouth opened and shut, she nodded, “Of course. Sorry.”

“Naw, not your fault. I’ll sock Mex for bringing it up later; he won’t let the Alamo go.”

“Nor do you,” Philippines teased.

“’Course not, it was awesome.”

Sitting across the table her friend snorted, “You lost badly.”

“He won the battle, and I kicked the crap outta him,” she leaned back, a relaxed, triumphant grin spreading. “He’s still sore ‘bout it.”

“Zimmerman?”

“Exactly.”

Enjoying the distraction, she and Philippines chattered away for a while, gossiping, sharing stories, but not flirting like they used to. Sure, every Nation was arguably bisexual, but some still had preferences. Whether or not Germany was gay received frequent guessing, America had money on asexual, but Philippines shared Hungary’s love of trying to set them up.

“The females, plus Italy, only thing is tonight,” Philippines informed her. “You’re coming right?”

Well, she could now if she wanted to. “Sure, why not. You’re gonna love some of the stories I have about the guys.”

Philippines’ eyes sparkled, “Tell us everything.”

“Oh, Hun’s gonna have a lot of material for her manga.”

“Speaking of Hun’s manga, do you realize we all lost money a month ago?”

“Here I thought I knew every betting pool,” America huffed. “Seriously none of you bet that Japan or I were female?”

The other shook her head, which surprised America. Normally Nation betting pools contained the obvious and the utterly impossible as placed bets; granted some of the strange ones were hers, Australia’s or Prussia’s. Yet, she still won with most of them by betting that England would shrink France while both wore revealing outfits. Sometimes the strange paid off; a lesson she learned well as a kid, and again during the Cold War.

Sometime during their chatter one Nation or another dropped off snacks, probably Italy, or someone hoping to gain favor with her before negotiating something or another. Though given the number of cakes she assumed Austria had a nervous breakdown and started baking ridiculous amounts again. Huh, normally Hungary helped him with those.

Both Nations lounged with their feet on the table, Philippines snagged a small cake, “Are you and Japan dating?”

“Since when d’ya care about Japan?”

“I do not, but you are my friend.”

America shrugged, “We’re not. He’s got issues.”

“You do to.”

“We all do Phili, but his cause problems.”

Rising gracefully to her feet Philippines nodded, “yours cause more, for all of us. The others voted, so I came here to tell you to sort it out before it affects the rest of us.”

“China didn’t participate huh?”

“No.”

“I’ll think about it.” When Philippines tried to say something then decided against it, America sighed, “What’s wrong?”

For a while longer the other waffled uncertainly, clearly weighing what she wanted to say versus potential fallout. Of course she recognized that look, the same her oldest friend taught her, and that she taught Philippines. Naturally, whatever Philippines wanted to say would risked hurting her, or a point of view she hadn’t considered. Normally, the island Nation spoke bluntly, letting everyone know how she felt; which, in retrospect was how America acted back before she became the superpower.

Philippines looked concerned, “I think you will be happier.”

“C’mon, I’m already happy.”

“Not like you were before World War 2. Think about it.” The other shut the door behind as she left, leaving America sitting in stunned silence; her mind whirled to process what Philippines aid, trying to understand the implications.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

All the battles of her past, the fear of first flight, automobiles, family and friends lost and regained, adventures straight for fairy tales too. None of that had her struggling to contain her nervousness. Swallowing hard, she walked over to where Japan sat, “Hey. We should talk.”

Without a word, he moved his manga to clear a seat on the bench outside the conference building; settled in the shade, it still felt ridiculously hot for September. How did Indonesia live like this? Why wasn’t he a puddle or sweat or something? “You were right,” Japan fidgeted with one of the books, “it changes nothing.”

She blinked, apparently she underestimated his progressiveness; something she rarely did. “Thanks, wanna get dinner tonight? Just us?”

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Philippines is an OC, and she's here because a Pew Research Poll I found showed that of the countries surveyed, they have the most positive opinion of the USA.
> 
> Couple of references:  
> Brother/Hundred Year rule--There were two personifications originally, North (Amelia) and South (Jonathan), South is dead. The Hundred Year Rule is that Nations don't mention dead Nations until a hundred years later to full remove citizen's lingering attachment. Yes, I know the Civil War ended in 1865, but because of how the aftermath was handled, the KKK, and discrimination against Blacks, in this South died in 1965 with the Voting Rights Act.
> 
> Zimmerman telegrams--During WW1, Germany offered to return land Mexico lost during the Mexican-American War if they sided with Germany, attacked the US, and if they won the war. It was of course found out, and America threatened Mexico.
> 
> France and England--Season 5 of Hetalia, that exact thing happens
> 
> China--Because increased ties between the USA and Japan are viewed as a threat to Chinese interests, I figured the character would be displeased if they became romantically involved.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I figured Fem!American would be a female America, not have an entirely different personality. The name came from Amelia Earhart and the accepted name for Fem!America in the English Speaking Fandom, Frances Perkins (the first woman to head a Cabinet level department (Department of Labor), appointed by FDR, and America's last name. I kinda based her on my little sister, we have that kinda off relationship, only she actually listens to what I say sometimes.  
> Victoria Woodhull: a late 1800s feminist and political canidate. Known for passionate speeches, running a stock broking company and newspaper with her sister, Tennessee. Ran for President against Grant, with Frederick Douglas as her running mate. Not very well known for any of her accomplishments.  
> I hope who said what after Fem!America realizes she was over heard was pretty clear. If not, just ask.  
> Translations:  
> French: Angleterre=England  
> Spanish: Hermana=Sister  
> Welsh: Lloegr=England (according to Google Translator)


End file.
